1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a cradle or crib for infants attached to a bedstead with a soft wall and a cradle sheet for ease of breastfeeding and caring for infants. Additionally, the invention can be used as a quilt holder or toddler's loveseat.
2. Background Art
There are several prior art infant beds or cribs that attach to a bedstead. See U.S. Pat. No. 134,847 to Bryan, entitled "Crib-Attachment for Bedsteads"; U.S. Pat. No. 328,157 to Tyler, entitled "Crib"; U.S. Pat. No. 884,509 to Lindsey, entitled "Baby Bed"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,451 to Buguele, entitled "Baby Crib"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,244 to McMillan, entitled "Crib Attachment"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,495,988 to Catino entitled "Bed Outfit For Nursing Women"; and U.S. Pat. No. 920,009 to Beeland, entitled "Crib Attachment For Bedsteads". The herein described nursing cradle contains significant advances and novel features not found in these prior art devices. This invention provides a novel means for attaching the crib to a bedstead including a waterbed. The present invention also increases the stability of the crib by legs that are height adjustable and mounted to the crib at an angle. Another novel feature of this invention are the stepped side rails. The invention also comprises bumper pads for the back and sides of the crib and also form a soft wall to keep the baby inside the crib. The invention includes a cradle sheet for covering the crib mattress which also extends onto the mother's bed to provide a waterproof barrier between the baby and mother's bed and also keeps the baby from getting wedged between the crib and the mother's bed when the soft wall is not in use.